buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Totsuo Doai
"Totsuo Doai" is a middle schooler in Aibo Academy and a member of the Seifukai group, his face slightly resembles a Moai statue. His buddy is Fighting Dragon, Demongodol and his Core Gadget is a Moai statue that can be used as a vehicle. He is voiced by Adam Hunter in the english dub of the anime. Personality Genma's Second in Command, Doai is very loyal to him and obeys him without question. He searched tirelessly to find any clues to Genma's whereabouts when he went missing and tried to protect Genma from Sophia which resulted in him being taken over by Disaster Force for a short time. Doai deeply respects Genma as a leader and a Buddy Fighter, getting visibly emotional during his rematch with Zanya and after his loss to Gao. Anime Biography Doai first appears when Gao and Zanya are accused of being involved with the disappearance of the Seifukai leader Genma Todoroki and ensures Gao and Zanya are innocent. Doai encourages Gao to join the Seifukai but Gao declines prefering to see the Seifukai as rivals, he also finds out that his Buddy Demongodol is friends with Drum. Before the ABC cup match, Doai mentions that Genma had mentioned the "Sun Fighter" before. Doai acts as Genma's replacement for the ABC Cup and fights against Zanya Kisaragi. During the fight Doai is confident about winning but Zanya easily predicts his strategy and tricks him into casting a Spell which then allowed Zanya to cast his Secret Sword, Star Crusher resulting in Doai's defeat. After his defeat he continues to investigate Genma's disappearance, he gets a hint from Zanya telling him to look at Magoroku Shido's office, after going the he finds Sofia Sakharov who activates the trap door on the office which Doai falls through. Doai lands in a dungeon where he finds Genma. He tries to escape the dungeon for some time but is unsuccessful even when using his Buddy Skill. Later Sofia appears and uses the Dark Core to possess him and try to force Genma to use the core but is snapped out of the core's influence by Suzumi Mikado. He joins Genma's pit crew during the ABC cup extra matches after Genma interrupts the final match. The day before Genma and Gao's match, he is requested to ask Gao to forfeit the match, but Gao quickly declines. Doai shows some concern about Gao, and out of appreciation for his friends rescuing him, he informs Gao about the Koryuken's strongest power. During the match, Doai sides with Genma but at the same time supports Gao, worrying about whether or not he will endure Sieger's brutal attacks. Sometime later he delivers Genma an invitation to the Gaen Cup and joins Genma's team along with Kemura. However, he doesn't get a chance to fight before his team is eliminated. Later on Doai goes with Genma to the Buddy Police HQ to ensure his safety in delivering Captain Answer's Core Gaget after it was found by Slyph and Kemura, only to find that the Buddy Police uQ is under attack by Magoroku Shido. When Captain Answer appears to fight Magoroku Shido, Doai figures out its actually Genma almost immediately, but still tries to pretend he doesn't know. Gallery Fighting_Dragon,_Demongodol_(Buddy).png|Doai and his buddy, Fighting Dragon, Demongodol Totsuo_Doai_With_Disaster_Force.PNG|Doai under the influence of Disaster Force Team_Doai_Seifukai.PNG|Team Seifukai lead by Doai doai1.jpg|Doai after his defeat to Zanya Doai_Buddy_Skill.PNG|Doai using his buddy skill Team_Seifukai.PNG|Team Seifukai Totsuo and Demongodol (Mini Form).png| Totsuo and Demongodol Buddyfight Records Category:Danger World User Category:Buddyfighter